


Гигантский кальмар — грязный слэшер

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Porn, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Гарри всего лишь хотел ночью искупаться. Он вовсе не рассчитывал, что ему помешает Малфой. Или кальмар.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Giant Squid/Draco Malfoy, Giant Squid/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: Drarry Translations into Russian, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Harry Potter 2020: Спецквест





	Гигантский кальмар — грязный слэшер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Giant Squid Is a Dirty Slasher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392689) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2020 для команды Harry Potter.  
> Бета: Terra_Celtika.

Лунный свет ярко сиял на поверхности озера, из-за чего темная гладь казалась не такой зловещей. Сентябрьский воздух был теплее воды, но Гарри погрузился в нее по шею, чтобы защититься от ночного ветра. Он улыбнулся: тишина вокруг умиротворяла, особенно после очередного долгого дня, когда другие ученики пялились на него и ходили за ним по пятам, будто он какой-то цирковой уродец.

Полетать ночью над квиддичным полем было бы еще приятнее, но тогда Гарри бы точно привлек внимание. Главное — чтобы никто его не заметил и не потревожил: так можно наслаждаться полным одиночеством и свободой, когда видишь лишь воду и звездное небо, а слышишь лишь далекий шум леса...

— Поттер, ты что, голый?

Гарри замер, потом со всей возможной скоростью обернулся на звук раздражающего голоса, которого в этом безмятежном месте быть не должно. Увы, надежды не оправдались: вопрос ему не послышался. Видел Гарри не слишком четко, но все же смог разглядеть Драко Малфоя, который мягко покачивался на воде в нескольких футах от Гарри. Живот Малфоя скрывала вода, но стоило ему подплыть ближе, как Гарри мельком рассмотрел его худые плечи и грудь — по бледности кожа Малфоя могла посоперничать с луной. На какой-то тревожный миг взгляд Гарри был прикован к его розовым соскам — на холодном воздухе они напряглись, и на них повисли капли воды. Затем Малфой глубже окунулся в озеро, и Гарри, осознав, что как загипнотизированный пялился на его грудь, торопливо поднял взгляд на лицо. Губы Малфоя искривились в привычной ухмылке, отчего скулы заострились. В тени черты его лица казались еще более резкими, светлые волосы потяжелели от воды, а не от обильного количества геля.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Гарри, стараясь скрыть удивление и впечатлить Малфоя своей невозмутимостью. Но потом он заметил, что ниже его ростом, а этим Малфоя уж точно не впечатлить, так что Гарри быстро привстал на цыпочки. Явно не лучшая идея: мокрую шею и грудь тут же обдул холодный воздух, вызвав у Гарри дрожь, а соски у него почти болезненно напряглись. Малфой мигом обвел их взглядом. Вспыхнув, Гарри снова скрылся под водой, надеясь, что темнота скроет его покрасневшие щеки.

Малфой вновь посмотрел ему в лицо, а затем, все еще ухмыляясь, вытянул перед собой руки и подплыл ближе — слишком уж близко! — к Гарри. Теперь их разделяло не больше фута, и Гарри видел каждую капельку воды на коже Малфоя. Больше всего бросалась в глаза одна капля, которая соскользнула с губ на подбородок и повисла на нем — Малфой ее все не вытирал.

— Делаю домашнюю работу по Зельям, — ответил он, и Гарри тут же опомнился, ругая себя за то, что так засмотрелся на капли воды.

— Ты... что? — Гарри прищурился. — Какую еще домашнюю работу? — Что-то не помнил он такого задания.

Малфой запрокинул назад голову и рассмеялся. Его кадык оказался на уровне глаз Гарри, так и притягивая взгляд. Он тоже был весь в капельках воды, и Гарри уставился на них, слушая глубокий, раскатистый смех Малфоя.

Малфой выпрямился, не переставая хихикать.

— Не будь таким идиотом, — сказал он, послав Гарри улыбку, которая словно говорила «ну ты и тугодум». — Я плаваю. А на что еще это похоже?

Гарри мысленно чертыхнулся — отлично, он дал Малфою повод для насмешек.

— Чего вдруг? Обычно ты здесь не бываешь, — бросил он обвиняющим тоном, твердо решив перевести тему, чтобы Малфой и думать забыл о его наивном вопросе.

В глазах Малфоя сверкнуло веселье.

— А тебе откуда знать, где я обычно бываю?

Сам не зная, почему смутился, Гарри поспешно заспорил:

— Потому что я каждую ночь здесь плаваю и раньше тебя не видел.

— Может, я и не хотел, чтобы ты меня видел.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Ну конечно. Значит, ты у нас теперь умеешь по щелчку пальцев становиться невидимым.

— Нет, Поттер, просто ты слеп, как крот, а мне не хотелось с тобой общаться.

Вот это уже настораживало. Малфой явно лгал — а если нет, выходит, он бывал здесь и наблюдал, как Гарри плавает голышом.

О Мерлин! В груди у Гарри все сжалось: он ведь несколько раз дрочил на берегу, даже не сомневаясь, что единственный его зритель — гигантский кальмар. Тот пристально глядел на него, но Гарри это особо не волновало: подумаешь, кальмар. Он всегда в озере, давно уже родной и привычный. Малфой же не мог застать его за чем-то таким — иначе Гарри, пожалуй, оставалось только утопиться.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты шпионил за мной? — спросил Гарри, не в силах скрыть панику.

— А было бы поделом, — кисло сказал Малфой. — Ой, расслабься, Поттер. Думаешь, у меня нет дел поинтереснее, кроме как скрываться по ночам у озера, надеясь хоть краем глаза увидеть твою голую задницу? Не настолько уж она потрясающая.

Гарри моргнул.

— Хочешь сказать, она хоть сколько-то потрясающая?

— Что? — Малфой встрепенулся. — Нет!

Гарри растерянно отметил, что щеки у него залились румянцем. Впрочем, он не стал обольщаться: едва ли Малфой осознанно хотел сделать ему такой комплимент. Скорее всего, он просто неудачно выразился, вот Гарри и смог его подловить. Приятно было, что Малфой покраснел.

Гарри нахмурился. Странная какая-то мысль.

Решив отбросить всякие дурацкие мысли, он подозрительно сузил глаза.

— Ладно, если ты не хочешь показываться мне и общаться со мной, что ты вообще здесь забыл? — спросил он. Ну правда, если Малфой все это время за ним наблюдал, что ему мешало продолжать в том же духе и дальше, оставив Гарри в блаженном неведении? Само собой, теперь он по ночам плавать не будет. Раз есть риск наткнуться на зрителей, Гарри точно сюда не вернется.

— О, знаешь... — Малфой снова улыбнулся, и Гарри мигом решил, что не нравится ему эта улыбка. С ней Малфой выглядел опасным, а нечего Малфою выглядеть опасным. Это было попросту неестественно, и желудок Гарри начал выделывать диковинные кульбиты. — Я показался тебе, потому что хотел сделать... — Малфой подплыл еще ближе и наклонился к нему. Лицо Гарри обдало теплое дыхание, и ему почему-то перестало хватать воздуха. Губы Малфоя оказались пугающе близко к его губам, и Гарри не мог не отметить, какие они влажные и красиво очерченные. Интересно, каково будет слизать с них капельки воды? — Это, — добавил Малфой, и вдруг что-то с силой надавило Гарри на плечи, а потом его рот, нос и глаза залила вода.

Не в силах дышать, Гарри попытался глотнуть воздуха, но вдохнул лишь воду. Все тело казалось тяжелым, и он забарахтался, силясь выплыть на поверхность. На мгновение он поверил, что умрет прямо здесь и сейчас, что Драко Малфой его утопит, однако каким-то чудом давление на его плечи ослабло, и Гарри смог вынырнуть.

Легкие горели. Первым делом Гарри стал хватать ртом воздух, вот только сперва надо было еще откашляться. В глазах и в носу щипало, а уши не сразу уловили отчетливый смех. Лихорадочно заморгав, Гарри сфокусировал взгляд на смеющемся Малфое.

— Ничего смешного, — выдавил он. В горле першило, и голос прозвучал хрипло. Это и правда было не смешно: он подумал, что Малфой хочет его убить.

— О, не соглашусь, Поттер. Это было очень смешно. — Малфой расхохотался еще громче. — Видел бы ты свое лицо!

— Ты просто маньяк, — с чувством сказал Гарри и снова закашлялся. В ушах у него звенело.

— Только не говори, что я тебя напугал? — Малфой заметно обрадовался.

— Да, ты меня напугал, черт возьми. А сам как думаешь? — огрызнулся Гарри. — Я решил, что ты вздумал меня утопить! — Гарри тут же пожалел, что признался в этом, но ярость мешала ему соображать.

Однако Малфой вовсе не возгордился, как Гарри того ожидал, а резко перестал смеяться.

— Не разводи драму, Поттер. Все так делают, когда плавают вместе. Это же весело.

Гарри вытаращился на него.

— Весело? Разве что с друзьями.

Малфой мигом помрачнел. У него даже глаза потускнели — хотя это могло было быть и игрой света.

— Конечно. — Малфой кивнул и отвел взгляд. — Я виноват, — тихо добавил он, и губы у него задрожали.

Не проронив больше ни слова, Малфой резко развернулся и поплыл к берегу. Гарри успел лишь мельком разглядеть его округлый голый зад.

Почему-то он почувствовал себя виноватым, будто сам в чем-то провинился — бред какой-то. Даже не раздумывая, Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы окликнуть Малфоя, но тут его скрутил очередной приступ кашля. Казалось, его сейчас вырвет: с каждой секундой спазмы в животе все усиливались. Через какое-то время в горле наконец перестало скрести, и Гарри тяжело сглотнул и встряхнул головой, пытаясь вернуть себе слух.

При звуке всплеска он повернулся к берегу, но ничего не увидел. И это совсем не обнадеживало: так быстро добраться до суши Малфой бы не успел. Нахмурившись, Гарри огляделся в поисках светлой макушки, однако кругом были только вода и тишина. На месте, где он в последний раз видел Малфоя, все было спокойно, разве что пара мерно покачивающихся волн нарушали неподвижную поверхность озера.

Гарри раздраженно вздохнул.

— Малфой? Малфой, перестань. Это по-прежнему не смешно. Завязывай уже.

Реакции не последовало — даже волны утихли.

— Малфой, ну серьезно! — крикнул Гарри. — Ладно, ты победил. Сперва ты напугал меня, а теперь заставил поволноваться. Здорово сработано. Ха-ха.

В ответ не раздалось ни звука.

«Не паникуй», — строго сказал себе Гарри. Малфой всего лишь издевался над ним: вряд ли он ни с того ни с сего утонул. В конце концов, он уверял, что все это время тоже плавал в озере, а Гарри никогда его не замечал. Велик шанс, что Малфой затаился под дезиллюминационным заклинанием. Хотя если он голый, сложно представить, куда он спрятал палочку. Как бы там ни было, переживать нечего: стоило уйти, а не ждать, пока Малфой опять появится.

Гарри уверенно поплыл вперед, но вскоре остановился: кажется, где-то раздался плеск воды, хотя поверхность озера оставалась гладкой.

Отлично. Теперь у него начались галлюцинации.

Он чуть наклонился вперед, собираясь уплыть отсюда и никогда больше не возвращаться, но вдруг замер от легкого прикосновения к бедру. Стиснув зубы, Гарри тут же отругал себя за то, что так легко запаниковал: ну правда, наверняка это какая-нибудь безобидная рыбешка или вообще растение. Однако, едва ему удалось успокоиться, как что-то еще раз — уже более уверенно — коснулось его ноги. Что-то ласкало его кожу, двигаясь от колена по внутренней стороне бедра — все выше и выше, пока почти не дотронулось до ягодиц. Гарри затаил дыхание, а затем с огромным облегчением выдохнул, когда прикосновение исчезло.

Занервничав, он заторопился к берегу, но не успел проплыть и пары футов, как что-то надавило ему на живот. Гарри закусил губу, заставляя себя не сопротивляться: испугался, что этим только раздразнит неизвестного. Бессмысленно притворяться, что не дать ему уйти пытается растение или мелкая безобидная рыбешка. Чувство было такое, будто вокруг его живота обвилась чья-то рука. Наверное, стоило ощупать эту штуку, чтобы понять, что это такое, но Гарри был не особо умелым пловцом и побоялся утонуть, если перестанет грести руками. Это мог быть кто-нибудь из водяного народа или кальмар, но обе эти теории казались бредовыми.

Нервирующие прикосновения возобновились: такое впечатление, будто кто-то водил пальцем по его коже, нежно поглаживая бедра. Никак иначе, кроме как любовной лаской, это было не назвать.

В озере находился только один обладатель рук, который желал напугать Гарри до смерти. Но это же не мог быть...

— Малфой? — прошептал Гарри. Рука передвинулось выше, лаская нежную кожу ягодиц. Это точно не Малфой. С чего бы Малфою так развязно к нему прикасаться? Хотя ответ на этот вопрос очевиден: он просто хотел напугать Гарри, и, стоит признать, ему это неплохо удалось. Рука скользнула во впадинку между ягодицами — бесцеремонно и в то же время приятно. Странно, но приятно. Прежде Гарри никто так откровенно не ласкал, и ему сразу захотелось чего-то большего — хотя он сам не знал, чего именно. Но чего бы он ни желал, воплощать эти желания уж точно должен не Малфой. Иначе это попросту неправильно.

Что-то — палец? — пробралось между ягодиц, лаская чувствительную кожу вокруг ануса.

Гарри весь задрожал, прерывисто дыша, и застыл на месте, ожидая, пока палец дотронется до его самого интимного места. От первого легкого прикосновения к анусу у него голова пошла кругом. Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как отзывается его тело и наливается кровью член. Господи, неужели Малфой и правда трогал его там? От одной мысли Гарри бросило в жар.

Палец изгибался, будто пытаясь — о боже — протолкнуться внутрь. Хотя всего пару секунд назад Гарри стало жарко, сейчас он вдруг ощутил озноб — чисто из-за страха. На лбу выступила испарина — настойчивые прикосновения не прекращались. Гарри не мог этого допустить. Не мог запросто позволить Малфою проделать с собой такое. Надо его остановить.

Палец слегка надавил, сильнее нажимая на отверстие, и Гарри не смог сдержать стона — в тишине ночи он прозвучал нестерпимо громко. Неловко было чувствовать, как палец проскальзывает внутрь, но член Гарри, который пульсировал в ритме колотящегося сердца, явно все устраивало.

Мерлин, и почему он это позволяет? Кто знает, какие у Малфоя мотивы? Но сопротивляться было тяжело: его рука так приятно обнимала Гарри за живот, придерживая и в то же время успокаивая, не жарче и не прохладнее воды.

— Ох, — выдохнул Гарри, когда палец проник глубже — совсем легко, как будто его чем-то смазали. Он обжигал и безжалостно вторгался внутрь, но Гарри поймал себя на желании, чтобы палец надавил и растянул его еще сильнее. Пожалуй, нет ничего страшного в таких мыслях о Малфое, раз уж Гарри его даже не видит. Можно просто представить, что все это вытворяет с ним кто-то другой, хотя в глубине души Гарри не мог отрицать правду.

Он запрокинул голову, непроизвольно раздвинув ноги шире, когда палец на миг вышел, а затем толкнулся внутрь — теперь еще глубже. Другой палец и дальше гладил внутреннюю сторону его левого бедра — круговыми движениями, словно пытаясь успокоить. Это сработало: мягкие прикосновения и правда помогли расслабиться, а палец проникал все глубже и глубже, резко растягивая, словно внутри находилось что-то покрупнее пальца.

Гарри открыл глаза, любуясь звездным небом, и решил, что можно и позже задуматься над тем, с чего это Малфой так поступает. Пока все было слишком восхитительно, чтобы искать какой-то подвох. Ему нравились и нежные ласки кожи, и крепкая хватка вокруг живота, и мягкое нажатие пальцем на вход — самые странные и самые чудесные ощущения за всю его жизнь. Так легко было отбросить все мысли и просто наслаждаться. Вот только... Гарри нахмурился, глядя на сверкающие звезды.

У Малфоя не три руки.

Он выпрямился так резко, что в ушах засвистел ветер. Малфой не мог одновременно удерживать его на месте, ласкать бедра и трахать пальцем. Но тогда, выходит, это вовсе не...

Его мысли прервал громкий всплеск.

На миг сердце Гарри перестало биться — совсем рядом из озера взметнулось чье-то бледное тело. Во все стороны брызнули капли воды и густая пена, заливая лицо и широко раскрытые глаза Гарри, так что он едва разглядел, что предстало перед ним в темноте.

Совершенно голый Драко Малфой показался над поверхностью озера. Кашляя и хватая ртом воздух, он отчаянно боролся с темным щупальцем, которое плотно обвивалось вокруг его пояса, заставляя откинуться назад и продемонстрировать Гарри свой член, яйца и задницу. Еще одно щупальце обмоталось вокруг левой лодыжки Малфоя, подталкивая его ногу вверх и раздвигая бедра. Но эти два щупальца явно беспокоили Малфоя меньше всего, да и внимание Гарри сразу привлекло другое. Он в ужасе уставился на другое щупальце, кончик которого плотно проникал в задницу Малфоя. Выглядело странно и развратно: длинное темное щупальце торчало из воды и исчезало между подтянутыми ягодицами. На один тревожный момент член Гарри дернулся, и он осознал, что его охватывают желание и возбуждение при виде того, как Малфоя имеют, но уже спустя мгновение Гарри заметил какое-то движение справа. Скосив взгляд, он увидел гигантскую голову и два направленных на него больших глаза.

Поразительно даже, как ему удалось не закричать.

Это был кальмар. Чертов гигантский кальмар, который по какой-то неведомой причине решил приткнуть свои щупальца туда, куда не надо. Хотя зрелище завораживало: еще одно щупальце заскользило по груди Малфоя, по его соскам и животу, медленно извиваясь, и Гарри всхлипнул, мысленно убеждая себя, что эту захватывающую картину можно назвать разве что отталкивающей.

От неожиданного открытия, что это кальмар стоит за домогательством, — всего пару минут назад таким приятным! — Гарри перестал волноваться, что утонет, и сосредоточился на куда более важной проблеме. Опустив руки в воду, он попробовал избавиться от цепкого щупальца, обвившего живот, но, к ужасу Гарри, попытки расцарапать его ни к чему не привели. Вместо этого оно лишь сильнее сжалось, а другое щупальце, которое сперва нежно ласкало его, обвилось вокруг бедра, не давая вырваться.

Но на этом все ужасы не закончились. Услышав прерывистый вздох, Гарри вскинул голову, и как раз в тот момент кальмар подбросил Малфоя вверх. На миг их взгляды встретились — серые глаза широко распахнулись от шока, — а потом кальмар встряхнул Малфоя, как игрушку, и бросил его на Гарри. Деться ему было некуда, и беспомощное тело Малфоя врезалось в него, выбив из легких воздух и разбрызгивая во все стороны воду.

Обмотанная щупальцем нога Малфоя обернулась вокруг бедра Гарри, а руки судорожно вцепились ему в спину. Путы вокруг живота Гарри исчезли, но не успел он этому обрадоваться, как другое щупальце крепко прижало его к телу Малфоя.

Словно по молчаливому согласию, они старались не смотреть друг другу в глаза. Щека Малфоя прижалась к его щеке, подбородок уперся Гарри в плечо, а с губ срывалось горячее дыхание, приятно обдавая ухо Гарри теплом. Почему-то это слегка утешало, как и бешеный стук сердца Малфоя чем-то успокаивал: слегка радовала мысль, что не он один здесь напуган до смерти.

Разобраться бы еще, что больше всего смущало. Пожалуй, тот факт, что кальмар все еще настойчиво пытался протолкнуться в него, или тот факт, что к Гарри плотно прижималось обнаженное тело Малфоя. Или же тот факт, что Малфой крепко вцепился в него, а Гарри ничуть не возражал — напротив, обнял его за спину, не обращая внимания на щупальце, которое обвивало Малфоя за пояс, и успокаивающе поглаживал его кожу кончиками пальцев. А может, сильнее всего Гарри тревожил необъяснимый, но неоспоримый факт: у него до сих пор был неслабый стояк.

Впрочем, кальмар быстро заставил Гарри пересмотреть свои приоритеты и твердо решить: самая ужасная проблема — щупальце, которое все глубже проникало внутрь. Оно болезненно надавливало, с каждой минутой растягивая Гарри все шире — по-прежнему осторожно, но что-то это совсем не утешало. Перед глазами так и стояло, как эта штука ввинчивалась глубоко в Малфоя, и, хотя образ был заманчивым, Гарри отлично понимал, что приятным это быть не могло — даже если сейчас так казалось. Возможно. Самую малость. Но щупальце выглядело слишком толстым. Не говоря уже о том, что это ебучее щупальце.

Гарри закрыл глаза и подумал, что он, наверное, совсем спятил, раз чуть не рассмеялся над каламбуром, который сам же случайно придумал. Да уж, ебучее щупальце.

Это самое ебучее щупальце протолкнулось чуть глубже. Гарри в ужасе задергался и задрыгал ногами, пытаясь уйти от прикосновений безумного чудища. Вот только то щупальце, которое обвилось вокруг их тел, сжалось сильнее, а еще один отросток потянул за его свободную ногу, заставив шире раздвинуть бедра. Гарри ничего не оставалось: он беспомощно застыл, пока щупальце ввинчивалось внутрь, явно перестав осторожничать.

— Боже, блядь! — заорал Гарри. Казалось, будто у него в заднице пожар, даже страшно стало, что кальмар вздумал разорвать его пополам. Гарри выгнулся, тяжело задышав, и стиснул мышцами гладкий орган, тщетно пытаясь вытолкнуть его наружу.

— Прекрати. Вырываться! — выдохнул Малфой ему в ухо. — Так он только сильнее сжимает.

Странно было, что Малфой заговорил: Гарри уже подумал, что они будут и дальше друг друга игнорировать, несмотря на пугающе интимную позу.

— Да понял я, — бросил Гарри, злясь, хотя и не на Малфоя. — Но это же долбаный кальмар. Какого хрена! — Застонав, он уткнулся носом Малфою в шею — и почему-то этот жест его успокоил, даже в заднице перестало так жечь. Малфой был теплее воды и приятно пах, а прядь влажных светлых волос как-то особенно мило защекотала нос Гарри.

— Да ты что? — с яростью выплюнул Малфой. — А я и не заметил.

О, точно. Гарри нахмурился, тут же забыв о чудесном запахе Малфоя: вспомнил, что ненавидел надоедливого мудака за дело.

— Почему он к нам пристал? Чего он хочет? — спросил Гарри, даже не рассчитывая на ответ, а просто размышляя вслух.

— По-моему, чего он хочет — и так ясно, а о «почему» я даже знать не хочу.

— Мы должны что-то предпринять, — заспорил Гарри. Его пальцы все еще гладили мокрую кожу на спине Малфоя.

— Может, проклянешь его?

— У меня нет палочки.

— О, да неужели? — Голос Малфоя сочился ядом. — Тогда тебе лучше перестать ныть и заткнуться. И вообще, это ты во всем виноват.

Если бы щупальце не проникало глубоко в задницу, Гарри закатил бы глаза и фыркнул.

— Я даже отвечать на такой бред не стану.

— Да ни один нормальный человек не станет плавать в этой части озера. Я бы в жизни сюда не сунулся, если бы ты не... Ох! — Малфой замер в его объятиях, а потом еще крепче вцепился ему спину. — Ох! — повторил он, и Гарри осознал, что это стон удовольствия, а не крик отчаяния.

— Тебе что, нравится, серьезно? — возмутился Гарри и запоздало вспомнил, что у него все еще стоит, так что он, наверное, вообще не вправе возмущаться, что кто-то получает от всего этого удовольствие.

— Нет! Не глупи! — рявкнул Малфой. — Просто... ох! О, Мерлин, это... м-м-м-м.

Этот тихий чувственный стон как-то странно подействовал на Гарри — в животе поднялась горячая волна желания. Малфой покачнулся у него в руках, и он понял, что щупальце в заднице Малфоя двигается, трахая его так же, как явно собиралось трахнуть и Гарри. Затем Малфой снова застонал, и Гарри почувствовал, как по щеке скользнули его губы.

Вздрогнув, Гарри шепнул:

— Хочешь сказать, нам надо не дергаться и просто позволить этой твари?.. — Он замолк, так и не договорив до конца.

Впрочем, Малфой его и не слушал. Ответил он лишь громким вздохом, а тело его вжалось в Гарри — от сильного толчка оба они подскочили и покачнулись.

У толчка нашлись и другие, куда более приятные последствия: что-то дотронулось до члена Гарри, причем явно не щупальце. Чувство было просто изумительным, и Гарри пораженно ахнул: их зажатые между животами члены соприкасались под водой, потираясь друг о друга. Щупальце то и дело подталкивало Малфоя, заставляя двигаться вверх и вниз, и его член скользил по члену Гарри, легко нажимая и чуть не заставляя забыть, где он вообще находится. Он так потерялся в этом новом потрясающем ощущении, что для него стало шоком, когда щупальце внутри пришло в движение.

— Малфой, — прошептал Гарри, сам и не зная почему. Щупальце чуть вышло наружу, и на какую-то секунду Гарри смог передохну́ть, а потом оно снова толкнулось внутрь. Это было не так больно, как Гарри ожидал, но казалось таким неправильным, неправильным, неправильным, что ему захотелось закричать. И застонать. И умереть от смущения.

Щупальце не унималось, продолжая неторопливо проникать и выходить из него, трахая в том же ритме, в каком и раскачивало Малфоя. У Гарри перехватило дыхание от какого-то нового чувства, когда щупальце коснулось чего-то внутри — чего-то потрясающего, что посылало горячие искры удовольствия по всему телу. Невероятно, но толчки кальмара стали приятными, и Гарри не знал даже, переживать из-за этого меньше или, наоборот, сильнее. Ему просто не могло это нравиться. Но каждое движение этого скользкого отростка было Гарри в кайф — и потому что он терся о какое-то место, от которого перед глазами плясали звезды, и потому что подталкивал его ближе к Малфою. Щупальца словно специально заставляли их обнаженные тела соприкасаться, и Гарри готов был тереться о грудь и член Малфоя хоть целую вечность.

Малфой вздрогнул в его объятиях. А в следующий момент к щеке прижались холодные губы — так легко, что Гарри даже подумал, будто ему показалось. Но затем губы медленно приблизились к его рту, и Малфой замер, словно не решаясь продолжить или сомневаясь, стоит ли.

У Гарри же не было настроения размышлять. Схватив Малфоя за мокрые волосы, он притянул его к себе и соединил их губы в грубом поцелуе. Малфой возмущенно замычал, и на миг Гарри заволновался, что сделал что-то не так, но тут язык Малфоя — ловкий и умелый — настойчиво скользнул ему в рот, и он застонал от остроты ощущений. Поцелуй был не идеален: они сталкивались носами и зубами, а когда Малфой задел зубами его нижнюю губу, она тут же заныла, но Гарри было наплевать.

Губы Малфоя жестко сминали его губы, а язык уверенно хозяйничал во рту — это напоминало атаку, и, само собой, ему сразу же захотелось дать отпор. Гарри провел по его языку своим и всем телом прижался к голому Малфою (к голому парню!), который каким-то невероятным образом оказался у него в объятиях. Кальмар все не переставал их трахать, так что они по-прежнему раскачивались, а их члены терлись друг о друга, но Гарри мог думать лишь о поцелуе: он почти затмевал все другие ощущения.

Руки Гарри скользнули вниз по спине Малфоя — туда, где внутри него исчезало щупальце. Его пальцы коснулись склизкого отростка, а затем дотронулись до мягкой кожи Малфоя — столь приятной на ощупь, что Гарри застонал ему в рот, проведя подушечками пальцев по его заднице и даже не обращая внимания на щупальце, которое то и дело задевало костяшки. Ахнув, Малфой разомкнул поцелуй, прежде чем Гарри успел вновь поймать его язык, жадно обвив своим.

Малфой снова крупно задрожал и отстранился, а потом запрокинул голову, выставляя напоказ бледное горло. Его шею украшали жемчужные капли воды, и Гарри наклонился, словно в тумане, всерьез решив лизнуть и прикусить мягкую кожу, которую ему так заманчиво предложили. Однако следующий крик Малфоя был полон паники.

— Мои волосы! Оно трогает мои волосы, — застонал он.

Нахмурившись, Гарри отодвинулся и сразу же заметил возле левой щеки Малфоя щупальце. Его кончик ерошил ему волосы — почти нежно, как прежде делал и Гарри.

Он закусил губу, изо всех сил стараясь не поддаваться очарованию этой картины. Была в ней какая-то извращенная красота, какой-то захватывающий контраст в том, как темное щупальце подчеркивало бледность кожи Малфоя. Оплетая его шею, оно скользило к волосам, а затем чуть опускалось вниз, лаская щеку. Серые глаза были устремлены на Гарри, зрачки расширились и потемнели.

— Просто замри, — тихо сказал Гарри, глядя на шею Малфоя. — Оно только сжимается сильнее, если дергаться, — напомнил он.

Малфой ничего не ответил, лишь поджал губы и смерил его недовольным взглядом. Но следом щупальце внутри него — которое Гарри при каждом движении чувствовал возле своих пальцев — резко толкнулось, и Малфой подавился воздухом.

С широко раскрытыми глазами Гарри наблюдал, как слизистое темное щупальце, обвившее голову и шею Малфоя, обвело его приоткрытые губы и скользнуло глубоко в рот. Малфой ошарашенно вскрикнул, закрыв глаза и чуть не поперхнувшись огромным отростком.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Гарри, зачарованно глядя, как губы Малфоя растягивались вокруг толстого щупальца, как он дергал подбородком, когда оно проникало до упора. Это было ужасно неправильно, но в то же время смотрелось потрясающе. Щупальце имитировало движения, которые Гарри ощущал в своей заднице и возле костяшек пальцев, и Малфою оставалось лишь послушно замереть и брать в рот. Он втягивал щеки и дергался, пытаясь отстраниться, но щупальце не прекращало толкаться, с легкостью размыкая его губы.

Член Гарри болезненно заныл, и он снова почувствовал, как его захлестнула какая-то странная ревность. Это он хотел толкаться Малфою в задницу и рот, любуясь тем, как эти губы обхватывают его член. Это он хотел доставлять Малфою удовольствие. Чертов кальмар.

Малфой застонал, вскидывая бедра, и его член запульсировал, прижатый к члену Гарри. Не отдавая себе отчета, тот зарычал и крепко обхватил Малфоя ладонями за ягодицы, а потом вытянул шею и впился зубами ему в плечо — наверное, слишком уж грубо, но Гарри хотелось, чтобы Малфой даже при всех прочих сильных ощущениях почувствовал этот укус.

Тот приглушенно, но протяжно заскулил, задрожал и забился в его объятиях, лихорадочно дергаясь и крепче прижимая к себе ногой. В восторге от того, что вызвал у него оргазм, — настоящая победа! — Гарри лизнул Малфоя в плечо и застонал от вкуса его кожи. Движения Малфоя замедлились, он чувственно изгибался, а его член терся о член Гарри, доставляя колоссальное удовольствие. Щупальце в заднице подстроилось под его темп, неторопливо трахая Гарри, а то, которое проникало в самого Малфоя, отстранилось. Гарри без раздумий опустил руку и скользнул двумя пальцами ему в задницу — тут же поразившись тому, как там горячо. Малфой всхлипнул и сжался вокруг его пальцев, и Гарри ощутил, как наслаждение накапливается внизу живота, распространяясь по всему телу подобно огню. Когда его накрыл оргазм, он не удержался — низко, гортанно зарычал, вновь вцепившись зубами Малфою в шею.

В ответ тот содрогнулся и — что было приятнее всего — стал мягко перебирать его волосы. Щупальца медленно отступали, ласково массируя ему ягодицы и бедра, затем дважды почти игриво хлопнули Гарри по заднице и исчезли окончательно. Теперь он ощущал только присутствие Малфоя: его грудь, руку на бедре, ладонь в волосах. Губами Гарри прижимался к его коже, а пальцы все еще обволакивала жаркая теснота.

— Надо уходить, — прошептал Малфой и слегка закашлялся. — Медленно.

Гарри вытащил пальцы из его задницы и неохотно поднял голову, но прекрасно осознавал, что Малфой прав. С кальмара станется: он может и вернуться для нового раунда.

Малфой отводил взгляд, и Гарри молчал, не зная, что сказать. Ну правда, что вообще можно сказать своему якобы сопернику после того, как над вами надругалось гигантское чудище?

До берега они плыли в тишине. Времени это заняло немало: у обоих все болело, и они то и дело висли друг на друге. По дороге на них никто не напал, так что в итоге им удалось выбраться из озера и, пошатываясь, кое-как встать на ноги.

Гарри не удержался от слабой улыбки: как же здорово было чувствовать под ногами твердую землю!

— Э-э, моя одежда... — Малфой неуверенно вгляделся вдаль. — Не здесь.

Сам Гарри раздевался поблизости, так что метнулся за палочкой. Закутавшись в плащ, он вернулся к Малфою, который стоял и ждал его — обнаженный, бледный и неожиданно такой красивый, что Гарри чуть не запнулся на словах:

— Э-э, вот... можешь призвать свои вещи.

Несколько секунд Малфой смотрел на протянутую ему палочку, потом взял ее и кивнул.

Стараясь не слишком сильно пялиться на его голое тело, Гарри натянул брюки и ботинки, Малфой же призвал свою одежду и палочку, а затем начал с пугающей скоростью одеваться.

Как только он собрался, то повернулся к Гарри и вернул ему палочку. Все еще избегая его взгляда, пробормотал:

— Спасибо.

Только тогда Гарри осознал, что он только что отдал Малфою свою палочку и остался беззащитным, но им обоим даже в голову не пришло друг на друга нападать.

— Мы не... — начал Малфой, потом откашлялся и быстро взглянул на Гарри. — Мы никогда никому об этом не расскажем.

Это был не вопрос.

Гарри слабо улыбнулся — скорее нервно, чем весело.

— Да уж само собой.

Честно говоря, сам он готов был похоронить произошедшее в самых темных закоулках памяти. Вот только боялся, что ничего не выйдет: кое-какие моменты этой ночи он вовсе не хотел забывать. Скажем, как выглядит обнаженное тело Малфоя и каково к нему прикасаться; поцелуй, который все еще обжигал губы; как Малфой стонал, выгибаясь от удовольствия.

Гарри вздрогнул.

— Лично я в это озеро больше ни ногой, — сказал он нарочито беззаботно.

— Еще бы. В ванной старост уж точно безопаснее.

— Я не староста, — заметил Гарри.

— Как и я. — Малфой опустил взгляд на свои ботинки. — Но пароль знаю.

Гарри уставился на склоненную светлую макушку, жалея, что не может прочитать мысли Малфоя.

— Наверное, тогда тебе лучше купаться там. — Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу. Он начинал замерзать, не говоря уже о том, что все тело болело — и это мешало собраться с мыслями. — Может, ты и со мной?..

Малфой вскинул голову.

— Приму ванну?

— Э-э, поделишься паролем.

Малфой моргнул.

— А.

— Или примешь со мной ванну, — быстро добавил Гарри. — Тоже неплохо.

Малфой вытаращился на него. Выражение его лица почти не изменилось, и Гарри уже начал думать, что не так его понял и предложил что-то не то.

— Хотя у Плаксы Миртл есть привычка шпионить за мной в ванной. Так что кто знает, вдруг там тоже небезопасно, — заявил Гарри.

Уголок рта Малфоя дернулся.

— Я с ней справлюсь. Защищу тебя.

Гарри улыбнулся, вдруг почувствовав себя абсолютно счастливым.

— Вот и отлично.

— Хорошо тогда. Увидимся там?.. Завтра вечером?.. В это же время?.. — Малфой, казалось, изо всех сил старался говорить уверенно, но выходило все равно полувопросительно.

Гарри кивнул и покосился на губы Малфоя, гадая, уместно ли будет поцеловать его на прощание. Однако Малфой лишь нервно кивнул ему — может, в знак прощания, потому что затем он молча развернулся и, слегка прихрамывая, зашагал к замку.

Гарри вздохнул, с нетерпением ожидая завтрашнего вечера, но жалея, что напоследок они не поцеловались. Впрочем, у губ Малфоя, наверное, сейчас был вкус кальмара.

Нахмурившись, он снова взглянул на озеро. На воде расходились легкие волны, и Гарри задумался, не наблюдал ли за ними кальмар. Он достал из кармана рубашки очки, нацепил на нос — и тут же увидел гигантскую голову.

Наверное, Гарри таращился на него слишком долго, потому что в какой-то момент ему показалось, что кальмар подмигнул. Неверяще моргнув, он прищурился, рассматривая озеро, как вдруг из глубины воды показалось одно длинное щупальце. Оно взмыло в воздух, качнулось влево, затем вправо, а потом опять влево. Выглядело почти так, будто оно ему... помахало.

— Я сюда больше не вернусь! — закричал Гарри, решив обязательно это уточнить.

Щупальце с шумным плеском погрузилось обратно в воду.

— Серьезно! — проворчал Гарри. Кальмар казался почти грустным.

Покачав головой, Гарри быстро отвернулся и поспешил в замок. Боялся, что если задержится здесь хоть на секунду, то поддастся соблазну поблагодарить кальмара за то, что он бросил ему на колени голого Драко Малфоя.

В конце концов, это был потрясающий подарок.


End file.
